


Feeling human again

by Laramie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: Daisy always goes to Sybil when things go wrong. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dabbled in a drabble based on the titular prompt kindly given to me by greycecile when I asked for one ages ago. I'd been intending to write this for so long and then I struggled with it so much that I decided to turn it into a drabble (100 words) just to get the damn thing done so I could cross it off my list :P The drabble version took about five minutes.

Daisy burst into Sybil's room, covered head-to-foot in fine white powder.

Sybil gasped, then laughed. "Heavens! Whatever happened to you?"

"I was supposed to be learning something new," Daisy said miserably. "I feel like a snowman."

"Oh, my darling," said Sybil. "You must have a bath." She ushered Daisy out of her clothes and into one of her own robes. They sneaked down the corridor to a guest bathroom. Sybil ran a hot bath, added her own bath salts, and persuaded a shy Daisy into the tub.

Gradually, Daisy relaxed, while Sybil splashed water over her back with her hand.


End file.
